


Темно-бордовый

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время шло, крепла уверенность, что никто не придет, и от накатившего бессилия я опустился на колени, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на начинающие пропитываться влагой джинсы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темно-бордовый

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано в 2009 году.  
> Бета: NQ.

Чтобы понять, в который уже раз я таращусь на этот чертов памятник на хогсмидском кладбище, достаточно подсчитать недели со дня смерти Северуса Снейпа и добавить день похорон, самых тихих, по словам тех, кто не раз бывал на погребении героев: ни слез, ни причитаний, и все речи – официальные и сухие. Свежеиспеченный министр Кингсли, свеженазначенный директор МакГонагалл, несколько преподавателей, пара незнакомцев и гребаный спаситель магического мира, тихо стоящий чуть в стороне и раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами. Ненавидеть, забыть, признать, поверить, помнить, благодарить, сожалеть и каждой клеткой ощущать черт знает откуда взявшуюся боль. 

Каждый следующий раз в этом богом забытом уголке кладбища я испытываю как минимум одно из этих чувств, и почти каждый раз оно не согласуется с тем, что было на прошлой неделе. Пятницы. Я прихожу только по пятницам – все остальные дни заняты бессмысленным зацикленным повторением того, что другие называют жизнью: работа, отчеты, неопрятные подписи на последних листах, яичница на завтрак и рождественская индейка, пиво в Трех Метлах и ядреный огневиски на кухне Рона и Гермионы. Все это правильно и отнюдь не плохо именно в тот момент, когда происходит, но стоит положить голову на отчего-то вечно деревянную подушку, и в голове начинают биться лишающие сна вечное «за что?» и безнадежное «несправедливо».

Такое ощущение, что все неиспытанные там, в череде дней, эмоции выливаются по пятницам здесь, в тишине, которую, кажется, нарушаю только я. Сегодня я ненавижу. Ненавижу отчаянно, вкладывая в это чувство всего себя без остатка, кричу, пинаю невинный клен, свесивший тонкие ветви над по-прежнему пустой могилой, и, как апогей всего этого безрассудства, наклоняюсь, загребаю пальцами полную ладонь осенней липкой грязи, швыряю в памятник и долго бездумно смотрю за тем, как густые темно-бурые струйки стекают по выбитому на камне имени. Злость проходит – я достаю палочку и очищаю постамент от торфяной шотландской почвы. 

Прости меня. Я дурак.

***

Гермиона пришла ко мне на день рождения за полчаса до назначенного времени, безмолвно прошла на кухню, переместила упаковки с готовыми продуктами с обеденного стола на рабочую поверхность, покопавшись в своей пухлой сумке, достала остро пахнущий типографской краской журнал, без объяснений положила его на стол и оставила меня одного. 

«Целительница мадам Кроспер видела Северуса Снейпа на севере Уэльса. По ее словам он сильно изменил внешность, но колдунья уверяет, что спутать кого-либо другого со своим бывшим школьным учителем не могла».

В гостиную я аппарировал, не желая терять и минуты на дорогу:

– С каких пор ты веришь Придире, Гермиона? – ее ответ был мне отчего-то важен.

– Я просто подумала, что лучше мне сказать тебе об этом первой, – она неуверенно улыбнулась и добавила. – И потом, однажды же они уже опубликовали правдивую статью. 

Я понимал, что это слишком похоже на бред очередной сумасшедшей, но сердце билось все быстрее. 

Так я оказался в Барри.

***

Ледяной ветер, дующий с Бристольского залива, меня трогал мало. Чтобы скрасить ожидание, я запускал плоские камни, пытаясь заставить их по-лягушачьи прыгать по водной глади, но ничего не получалось – один за другим голыши шли ко дну, оставляя круги на мутной воде и издавая жалобные всхлипы. Хотелось всхлипнуть в унисон. Хорошо хоть некому было посмеяться над великовозрастным неумехой – в такую погоду на берегу не было ни души. Время шло, крепла уверенность, что никто не придет, и от накатившего бессилия я опустился на колени, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на начинающие пропитываться влагой джинсы.

– Простудитесь, Поттер. 

Он стоял футах в двадцати позади меня, сунув руки в карманы маггловского пальто. Черного длинного пальто. Он был такой же, каким я запомнил его, вот только кончики растрепанных морским ветром длинных волос запутались в витках шарфа крупной вязки, обмотанного вокруг шеи. 

– Значит, целительница все-таки врала…

Снейп нахмурился.

– Вы здоровы, Поттер?

Подозреваю, что мое лицо озарила поистине глупая улыбка:

– Я что, сказал это вслух?

***

В этот день были свечи и остывший кофе – совершенно не хотелось искать палочку, оставшуюся где-то в спутанной клубком одежде. Остывший кофе куда менее вкусен, чем свежесваренный, и он не отвлекает от приносящих удовольствие воспоминаний о том, как всего пятнадцать минут назад решительные ладони гладили мое разгоряченное тело, как сухие поначалу губы не давали стонам вырваться из моего рта, как случайное прикосновение к напряженным соскам казалось одновременно мучительной пыткой и верхом блаженства, как ощущение теплого языка на яичках открыло невиданные прежде горизонты нежности, как я наконец-то чувствовал полную принадлежность себя другому человеку, и как последнее движение его узкой ладони на моем члене погрузило меня в раскаленное марево блаженства. 

***

– Так ты правда навсегда остаешься в Барри, милый? – Молли Уизли, оторвавшись на секунду от очага, сурово посмотрела на Рона, который всем своим видом выказывал недовольство. 

– Да, миссис Уизли. Я купил неплохой дом, да и работу предложили, – я взглянул на несчастного Рона. – Но я обязательно буду приезжать.

– Вот и славно. Иди, Гарри, мой руки – обед уже почти готов. 

Выйдя из кухни, я замер у самых дверей, понимая, что она вежливо выставила меня лишь затем, чтобы поговорить с сыном. Само собой, тут же раздался приглушенный голос:

– Рон, как ты не понимаешь, что Гарри будет лучше там? У меня сердце кровью обливалось от того, что он каждую неделю ходил к этой могиле. Может быть, он сумеет наконец забыть обо всех потерях и построить нормальную жизнь там, где на него не будет давить этот жуткий груз воспоминаний, – она всхлипнула, очевидно, подумав о Фреде, и у меня сжалось сердце. Жаль, что ей не может повезти так же, как и мне.

fin.


End file.
